


partners in crime in the dead of night

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Sex Tapes, and dirty talk, and weed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Прошлое Тренера и его знакомство с трубкой, самокрутками и самодельными бульбуляторами явно не было даже на десятую долю процента похоже на Рэя. Рэй это прекрасно знал, и был крайне собой доволен.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 43





	partners in crime in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts).



Он ещё не успел открыть глаза, как почувствовал, что прекрасно выспался. Ожидаемый сушняк так и не наступил. Тренер потянулся и задел лежащего рядом Рэя. На нём была футболка Тренера, надетая наизнанку, ярлычок спереди. Чтобы выяснить такие важные подробности, ему пришлось наклониться над Рэем. Тот даже не проснулся.  
Ладно, — решил Тренер. Решил и встал с кровати, чтобы обнаружить на себе белые боксеры.  
Вчера бельё на нём явно было другое. Возможно, он ещё не так быстро соображал. По привычке надел очки, замечая на них слишком много следов, и взял телефон. Восемь утра. Не слишком ли рано? Был ли шанс лечь обратно и заснуть?  
Разблокировав экран, он увидел включённую камеру. И миниатюру из галереи.  
Ладно, — решил Тренер. Он подобрал с пола носки (не задаваясь вопросом, как они там оказались, натянул левый на правую ногу, а правый на левую, и даже не попытался подтянуть их нормально) и вышел из спальни, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Сначала он умылся и почистил зубы. Возле раковины лежала ещё одна футболка. Старая, серая, бестолковая и давно своё отжившая. Лежала аккуратно сложенная и ждущая его. Тренер надел её и посмотрел на его с Рэем кольца — те аккуратно лежали под футболкой. Как лежали, так и остались.  
К моменту, когда он добрался до кухни, в мыслях ярче проявилось ощущение, что телефон стоило проверить. Что-то вчера явно выпало из фокуса. Рэй всё и устроил именно для того, чтобы Тренер потерял бдительность. Расслабился? И всё из-за того, что Тренер по собственной глупости упомянул, что уже травокурил, но всё это осталось в далёком прошлом.  
Рэй как-то кособоко (почти со смущением, но всё-таки нет) пошутил про то, что прошлое рано или поздно всех настигало. Прошлое Тренера и его знакомство с трубкой, самокрутками и самодельными бульбуляторами явно не было даже на десятую долю процента похоже на Рэя. Рэй это прекрасно знал, и был крайне собой доволен.

Ладно, — решил вчера Тренер. Решил и накурился не без помощи Рэя.

В какой-то момент Рэй вообще забрал всё в свои руки, буквально, так что Тренеру оставалось только затягиваться, держать в себе дым и медленно выпускать его.  
Он вспомнил, что когда-то пробовал затягиваться, пока сидел на пятках, а на выдохе медленно подниматься. Голову от этого кружило примерно так же, как и хотелось ржать в рекордно короткие сроки.  
С Рэем покурить вышло чинно-мирно.  
Он дал Тренеру полчаса (даже больше) свободы и расслабления. Прежде чем покурил сам. Хотелось поймать дым с губ Рэя собственным ртом, но Тренер гладил спинку дивана и наслаждался текстурой. Ну, как наслаждался. Ему больше казалось, что он гладил огромную, сухую и очень натянутую на собственную тушку жабу. 

— Я хочу пить, — сказал Тренер.

Рэй кивнул и начал стаскивать с себя толстовку. Он в тот вечер был одет максимально по-домашнему.

— Тебе принести?  
— Нет, — Рэй откинулся на спинку дивана и запрокинул на него голову.

Конечно, у Тренера не было ни малейшего шанса спокойно пройти мимо. Он погладил Рэя по лбу, наклонился и аккуратно чмокнул в губы. Рэй попытался ответить, но Тренер уже направился на поиски воды.  
Вместо воды достал из холодильника упаковку гранатового сока. В высоком стакане смешал его с водой, и, кажется, забыл поставить сок обратно.  
После того, как он вернулся, сок пил в основном Рэй. Когда в стакане оставалась половина, Рэй предложил ему массаж. Массаж почему-то начался с колена Тренера.  
Ладно, — подумал Тренер. Почему было «ладно» он так и не понял, потому что на моменте с горячей рукой Рэя на его колене память скрутилась в неразборчивое пятно.  
Он налил полный чайник воды и зажёг плиту. Взгляд упал на телефон. Там же что-то было? С какой вероятностью оно оказалось бы связанным именно с тем, что Тренер не помнил? Да и что ему было фотографировать? На какой чёрт?  
Одной рукой Тренер поставил чайник на плиту, а второй разблокировал телефон, открыл галерею и, мягко говоря, охерел. За прошедший вечер он умудрился сделать почти полсотни снимков (многие из которых даже в миниатюре казались попыткой запёчатлеть ощущение от «вертолёта»), но там, где он мог что-то разглядеть, там...  
Ладно, — подумал Тренер. Всё стоило решать по порядку. Порядок означал найти самую раннюю фотографию. И поставить чайник на огонь.  
На ней была рука Рэя. И она массировала колено Тренера.  
Что-то зашевелилось в памяти, закряхтело, передумало, перевернулось на другой бок и благополучно заснуло обратно, явно недостаточно потревоженное, чтобы очнуться.  
Тренер ожидал увидеть только фотографии и в принципе, ожидания его оправдались, на первые снимков сорок. Ему даже удалось сделать из дома Рэя не какой-то полутёмный музей, а открыть жилище с другой стороны. Со стороны абстракционизма, не иначе.  
Чайник незаметно закипел, Тренер выключил плиту. Посмотрел на упаковку сока (да, всё-таки не убрал), на телефон, снова на сок. Сдался и налил его, в этот раз не разбавляя водой.

— Это странная привычка, — прокомментировал как-то Рэй.  
— Не страннее твоих, — ответил Тренер, прекрасно понимая, что Рэй не станет обижаться, как не думал обижаться Тренер.

С кухни он не уходил, облокотился на островок, медленно пил и листал фото. Галерею до этого промотал быстро, ничего не успев разглядеть. Так что когда вместо очередной смазанной фотографии на экране оказалось видео, Тренер опешил. Посмотрел по сторонам — почему-то потребовалось убедиться в том, что за ним никто не смотрел. И что Рэй не стоял таинственно на лестнице, весь такой лохматый и загадочный. Рэя там не нашлось, Тренер включил запись.  
Восемь секунд: общий план на шкаф с книгами и резко, как вспышка салюта, переход на крупный план. На губы Рэя, между которыми (ну конечно) виднелись пальцы Тренера. Всего два, но погруженные в рот до самых костяшек.  
На хриплом стоне Тренера запись закончилась.  
Ладно, — подумал он и нервно почесал шею, дёрнув руку к ней так, что едва не опрокинул стакан.  
Пить теперь действительно хотелось. Ещё хотелось пойти обратно в спальню, растормошить Рэя и заставить его посмотреть всё это вместе. Но было восемь утра, Рэй спал и Тренер совершенно не помнил, что именно они успели сделать до того, как добрались до спальни. То есть — не помнил, насколько заебал (судя по всему, в прямом смысле слова) Рэя.  
После этого в галерее обнаружилось ещё несколько размытых фотографий, а потом пошли одни чёрные. На следующих после этого бесконечного тоннеля в никуда удалось опознать домашние штаны Рэя, такие мягкие и удобные, что Тренер мечтал когда-нибудь стащить их себе. Просто потому что мог это позволить и Рэй бы даже обрадовался подобному.  
Штаны Тренер всё же стащил. Правда, совсем не так, как думал.  
Второе дрожащее картинкой видео снимал уже Рэй. На нём Тренер гладил его левое колено, а о правое тёрся подбородком. Судя по ракурсу, они сменили один диван на другой, пересели, чтобы у Тренера было пространство.  
В этот момент Тренер положил телефон и пока смотрел запись дальше, коснулся щетины, проверяя, была ли та на месте.  
Рэй за кадром смеялся едва заметно, заставляя камеру трястись сильнее.

— Это лишнее, — сказал Тренер из телефона. Сказал и потянул с Рэя штаны. Обречённо застонал, когда понял, что не додумался снять и бельё, но справился с этой задачей. Рэй заботливо каждый раз приподнимал зад.  
— Так лучше? — спросил Рэй, камера уехала ниже, позволяя взгляду зацепить его пальцы, обхватившие головку уже вставшего члена.  
— Да, наверное, — изображение дёрнулось, теперь Тренер видел свои изломленные брови слишком близко, секунда, и по его губам пробежал палец Рэя.  
— Активные действия? — задал ещё вопрос Рэй.  
— Предполагаются, — прошептал Тренер и посмотрел прямо в камеру.

Запись закончилась. Член Тренера оказался ею очень доволен. Рэй всё ещё спал.  
Голова стала тяжёлой и пришлось задуматься, насколько было нормально (если его жизнь вообще ещё подходила под шкалу с таким названием) дрочить на смазанные записи секса по накурке с тем человеком, с которым Тренер находился в отношениях уже почти год?  
Осудил бы его Рэй?  
Осудил бы — за то, что Тренер сделал это один и без важного свидетеля.  
А вот Тренер, если бы услышал от Рэя историю о том, как тот вздумал бы подрочить на их задокументированный секс, явно пришёл бы в восторг. Возможно, в ещё больший, чем когда он застал Рэя за...  
С улицы Тренер услышал лай собаки и недовольный голос хозяйки: _«чего ты орёшь, чего орёшь?»_. Это напомнило, что телефон всё ещё был его руке и до окончания галереи явно оставалось достаточно материала для того, чтобы порадоваться такому началу дня.  
Зазудело ребро ладони, Тренер задумчиво его почесал, но почувствовал, что кожа там была очень горячая. Стоило повернуть руку, как он заметил след от укуса, заметный такой..  
Такой заметный, что следом по телу прошла волна, коснувшаяся всех таких мест с отметками. Несколько на бицепсе, возле ключицы, левого соска, над тазовой косточкой и (Тренер недоверчиво опустил взгляд вниз) над обеими коленками — почти симметрично.  
Рэй постарался.  
Стоило понадеяться, что Тренер постарался тоже. И, желательно, не с укусами.  
Ещё один глоток сока придал ему достаточно сил, чтобы продолжить. И снова это оказалось видео.  
Он никогда не слышал особенных комментариев касательно своей внешности во время секса. Скорее сам мог выдать комплимент в так называемом пылу страсти, или сказать ничего не значившую глупость. Так вот, когда Тренер включил видео, то вместе с видеорядом получил достаточно информации для того, чтобы подумать, что Рэй в постели всё-таки сдерживался.  
Запыхавшийся голос Рэя, периодически срывавшийся на стоны, выдавал как откровенную пошлость, так и нечто вроде высокой поэзии для людей с разного уровня стандартами. 

— У тебя такие ресницы, что на них хочется кончить.

Тренер в кадре на этих словах понятно угукнул, соглашаясь, и помог себе рукой там, куда не мог достать ртом (нет, рвотный рефлекс травка не выключала, что обидно).

— Устраиваешь шоу соседям, надеюсь, они будут довольны, — Тренер шумно выдохнул, но не отвлёкся от минета: — и, надеюсь, что снимаю всё это только я.

Накурившийся Рэй, похоже, был в настроении для шуточек, хотя происходившее точно не должно было смешить (нет, всё же должно было, но не в первую очередь).  
В какой-то момент Рэй решил, что его операторские способности могут отлично сочетаться ещё и с актёрскими, так что его пальцы обвели губы Тренера, всё ещё растянутые вокруг члена.  
Это было…

— _Детка_ , — выдохнул Рэй и запись прекратилась.

Если у Тренера не встало до той минуты, то теперь уже скрывать стояк от самого себя казалось ужасающей глупостью. Но дрочить на кухне в одиночестве он всё ещё не был готов, как и подниматься к Рэю.  
Вместе с просмотром записи начали возвращаться кусочки недостающих воспоминаний. Тренер уже знал, что Рэй выключил запись случайно — палец соскользнул, когда он кончил. Знал, что Рэй набросился на его рот после этого так, как будто хотел успеть вылизать всю сперму (Тренер, к своему стыду, не успел её толком проглотить, так что Рэй довольно стонал ему в рот и ещё долго не разрывал поцелуй). Знал, что после этого потащил Рэя на пол.  
Рэй фыркнул, стянул с дивана плед и кинул его на пол. Такой Рэй не отказался ебаться на полу, но хотя бы минимальный комфорт был способен для этого создать.  
Стакан с соком ждал своего момента, Тренер выпил чуть ли не всё. У него складывалось ощущение, что бурная молодость настигла его с утроенной силой, но в отличии от времён той давности, сейчас восстановить события весёлого вечера казалось задачей относительно лёгкой. И, что самое приятное, совсем не пугающей задачей.  
Зачесался очередной укус, тот, что возле ключицы. Он накрыл место пальцами, забираясь под футболку. Подумал о том, что Рэй, первым делом, после того, как тоже оказался на полу, именно туда его и укусил.  
Укусил и…

— Снимать будешь?

Тренер решил не отвечать, помог Рэю выпутаться из штанов и трусов, откинул их в сторону.  
После этого забрал телефон, поцеловал Рэя в губы, быстро, чтобы не отвлечься и сказал:

— Обопрись на диван.

Глаза у Рэя загорелись, он уткнулся локтями в подушки и лёг животом на диван, пусть тот и был слишком низким. Тренер надавил ему между лопаток, заставляя распластаться.  
Он помнил, как шлёпнул Рэя, а тот в ответ выдохнул громко, удивлённо.

— Ещё, — на одном единственном слове его голос не должен был сорваться, но Тренер ударил его по второй ягодице в тот же момент, так что. Так что.

Он собирался вылизать Рэя, понимая, что ничего для нормального секса явно не завалялось под подушками или на кофейном столике. И уходить точно не хотелось.  
Собирался, собирался, с нажимом провёл пальцами между ягодиц. Стоило коснуться ануса, как Тренер почувствовал…

— Рэй?  
— Что? Ты же знаешь, как я люблю планировать заранее.  
— Сука, — выдохнул Тренер, почувствовав помесь любви, радости и какой-то детской наивной глупости от подобного поворота событий.  
— Понимаю, у тебя у самого уже-е, — Рэй не смог договорить, потому что Тренер медленно вставил в него два пальца и развёл их в стороны: — другие планы, но не мог бы ты? — он вильнул задницей. В голосе слышалась улыбка.

Пока Тренер вспоминал всё это, сок закончился, экран телефона погас.  
После разблокировки он долистал до следующей записи (видимо, пальцы после подобных разговоров стали непослушными, раз ещё Тренер опять наснимал лишнего и бесполезного).  
Ну, он оказался прав. На экране его член при не самом лучшем для подобного дела освещении медленно погружался в Рэя. Медленно, потому что Рэй, хоть и подготовился, но смазку не додумался притащить.  
Тренер сжал стояк через ткань трусов. Рэй так и не спустился на кухню.  
Его рука в кадре легла на бледную поясницу, пальцы обвели ямочки, футболка задралась так, что можно было погладить как следует, в чём Тренер себе не отказал. Он вставил Рэю до самого конца, они оба охнули синхронно.  
Тренер никогда раньше не снимал (свой) секс на видео и не видел особого смысла в подобных записях. Всё это рано или поздно оказывалось в сети и становилось грязью. Но в тот самый момент он похвалил себя вчерашнего, того, который накурился и решил, что это отличная идея — запечатлеть, как они с Рэем трахались.

— Ну-у, — потянул Рэй, судя по звуку, он уткнулся в подушку лицом: — давай-давай.

Подгонял накуренного человека, чёртова жадина.  
Запись после этих слов стала размазанная, Тренер заметил, как старался снять всё нормально, но освещение играло не на его стороне. На экране в какой-то момент показалась спина Рэя, по которой Тренер жадно водил рукой и пощипывал кожу.  
Правая рука Рэя сползла с дивана, Тренер запечатлел и это движение, не оставил его без внимания:

— Погоди, — попросил хриплым голосом. В кадре появилась задница Рэя и влажный член Тренера.

Запись закончилась.

— Ох, блядь, — выдал утренний Тренер и произвёл переоценку некоторых своих взглядов на жизнь.

Это ещё не всё. Ждать (или растягивать удовольствие) не осталось сил, да и к чему ждать?  
Ему стоило догадаться, что телефон снова окажется в руках Рэя. Хоть это Тренеру удалось. Правда, предугадать то, каким могло быть его лицо, он не смог (не рассчитывал, что подобное могло потребоваться).  
На записи же Рэй лежал на пледе, пока Тренер медленно загонял в него член. Из такого положения Рэй мог без проблем дрочить себе, что и делал так, что теперь было видно, как он оглаживал головку и не торопился довести себя до разрядки ещё раз.  
Тренер склонился над ним, загораживая обзор, в кадре оказалось лишь его лицо, взмокший лоб, покрасневшие губы и тёмные глаза. Он выглядел моложе обычного и влюблённее, чем мог себе представить.  
Рэй потянулся поцеловать его, телефон выронил лишь со второй попытки, так что какое-то время Тренер смотрел на потолок и видел в кадре кусок собственного локтя и футболку, которую так и не снял.  
После этого он сам же поднял телефон и снял распластанного на клетчатой ткани Рэя.

— Давай, поработай на камеру, — Рэй в ответ заломил брови, облизал пальцы и задрал футболку, чтобы потрогать себя за сосок, после чего вернулся к члену. Второй рукой он сжимал в кулаке плед. 

Логичным завершением подобной записи было очередное её прекращение, но нет. Видимо, Тренеру требовалось доказательство того, что происходило. Сделал небольшой такой привет себе-будущему.  
Так что момент, когда Рэй кончил ещё раз, всё-таки остался на записи.  
И после этого в галерее больше ничего не было.  
Но Тренеру и не требовалась ещё одна (или сколько их там ещё можно было снять?) запись. У него перед глазами, словно это происходило в тот же момент, встала картина.  
Улыбавшийся Рэй, довольно смеявшийся ему в поцелуй, его причёска, от которой осталось жалкое напоминание, то, как он потянулся встать, а следом потащил за собой плед.

— Нет, — сказал Тренер: — иди так.

Рэй кивнул, погладил его по щеке, смотря сверху вниз.

— Ты здесь остаёшься? 

Нет, Тренер бы себе не позволил. Он натянул на себя трусы Рэя (осознанно или нет — он так и не понял) и поднялся.  
Рэй же шёл перед ним неторопливо, даже оглядывался пару раз, убеждаясь в том, что Тренер смотрел, как его сперма медленно стекала по бледным бёдрам.  
Он вспомнил, что не дал Рэю залезть в душ и выебал его пальцами ещё раз. Третий оргазм Рэй проскулил сквозь зубы, слишком чувствительный, но неспособный попросить Тренера остановиться.  
А в душе, вот, да, теперь Тренер вспомнил, в душе Рэй сначала намылил его всего, а потом, когда пена была смыта, отсосал, предварительно оставив укусы там, куда не мог дотянуться раньше.  
Телефон Тренер забрал с собой.  
Теперь уже разбудить Рэя не казалось таким кощунством.  
В спальне Тренер стащил с себя футболку и забрался под одеяло, чтобы сразу сжать ягодицу Рэя. Белья на нём, конечно, не было.

— Что, уже? — раздалось тихое, сонное.  
— Я встал пораньше, чтобы завестись как следует.  
— Без меня? — Рэй повернулся к нему, мягкий и расслабленный.  
— С тобой, — Тренер показал ему телефон, который сразу же откинул в сторону.  
— Ах, — улыбнулся Рэй и подвинулся ближе.  
— Но мне всё ещё нужно восстановить в памяти некоторые события, — Тренер погладил его между ягодиц очень нежно, максимально нежно, Рэй в ответ на это облизнул губы: — потому что ты, кажется, вытрахал из меня всю память.  
— Я? — очаровательно лохматый Рэй покачал головой. — Какой я способный.

Тренер поцеловал его возле уха, уткнулся в волосы носом и вдохнул любимый запах.

— Ты не представляешь.  
— Ладно, тогда давай, я помогу тебе вспомнить, — он забрался на Тренера, ещё не возбуждённый, но уже готовый изменить это. Снял с Тренера очки и положил их на свою подушку. — Камеру будешь включать или обойдёшься в этот раз?

Тренер рассмеялся, но всё же отпихнул телефон подальше. Ему не хотелось отвлекаться, не в этот раз.


End file.
